Just Another Healer
by SpicyCocoa
Summary: Nurses in Pokemon Centers provide a professional service in the recovery of Pokemon for trainers and workers alike. All nurses are to be given a Pokemon assistant dependent on the region they work in. On off days, everyone likes to indulge in things not always suitable in a work setting. Some of those Pokemon decide to involve their personal hobbies with their work. (M for smut.)
1. Everyday Job

Hey, I updated my profile page with the proper explanation of where I've been for about two+ months. Summarizing that, I only write when there is nothing else to do and I feel the mood to. These stories are not a return to writing, but a pastime so they come when they come. I'm sorry if people really want to see my works and have to wait really long times. I **am** trying to write more, as you can see I'm writing again to begin with. But I cannot force it. Content will be sloppier than normal and just lackluster if I try to force myself to write just to post things often. I hope you will understand and take a bit of time read my bio/explantion whenever you can to better understand my (sort of) situation. Other than that, hope you enjoy this completely random story that really should've been me writing the next chapter to my other story... but this one came to mind after I drew up a commission so here's my attempt to write smut again!

 **Quick Note:** I do not have a beta-reader and am not looking for one. Since these are uncommon occurrences, it would be too far and in-between for them, so I do expect grammatical errors in my stories and apologize for them. My vocabulary is also very limited which is another reason why I do not do this professionally. Words and phrases may be used often albeit unintentionally more often than not.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokemon is Game Freak's and Nintendo's. I'm just writing smut because Pokemon are fuckable... GWA HA HA!

* * *

"Ahh fuck, hope you're ready for this!" He called out and I gazed up at him before his paw grabbed the back of my head and tugged me down. I gagged on him, his thickness plunging into my throat before he unloaded with a roar. I felt every pulse, every throb, every ribbon of spicy white spraying into my mouth and I could only swallow his cream as I nearly choked on him, visible bulges trailing down my neck with every gulp of his gooey white.

Once his paw let go, I pulled away and gasped for air, coughing on the strands of spunk clinging to the walls of my throat while his climax carried on, his dick aimed at my face and painting my purple fur with four final strips before the rest drooled from the head. "Holy fuck, you suck dick like a champ. Man, I never get tired of seein' you~" He complimented and gave me a pat on the head. My cheeks flushed red as I wrapped my lips back around him, sucking the leaking nut from his dick, winning a violent shudder out of him and a deep grunt from the surprise attack to his spent cock, slurping the limp shaft clean and leaving it glistening with bits of leftover saliva.

"We offer all kinds of healing to all Pokemon in need. And I do mean 'all' kinds~" I spoke with lust dripping in my tone. "I hope to see you again, cum back soon, big boy!" He waved him off as he lifted and shakily walked out of the room back towards the main area of the Pokemon Center. I gave a sigh and made way to the bathroom; gotta clean up before I show myself.

You might be wondering, but I suppose it's pretty obvious. I work at a Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Joy's number one and I'm also an Audino. A shiny one at that. I'm not just any regular well... I'm not regular anyway Audino at that. I don't just do the ol' Poke Balls on the tray and tray on the machine and healing button press. I say 'we' but I really just mean myself but... they don't need to know that, right? Anyway, if you have to know, I'm a slut. Proud cock sleeve. I can tell when Pokemon are in need of more than just recovery. Sometimes they need a little... healing, if you know what I mean. And I'm there to serve as many as I can.

They don't come often, fortunately. You'd think that, being a slut, I'd be sad I don't get a dick in my mouth as much as possible. Well the thing is, I keep this a secret away from Nurse Joy. I don't really try to hide it so she may have caught me milking meat at some point and just hasn't said anything, but I don't want it to just be in the middle of the floor, in front of a bunch of humans and Pokemon, dick in my maw, blowing some random Pokemon male. I'm a slut with standards and limits. Honestly, I'm a slut because it's a part of my healing service more so than because I want to be. Not to say I don't enjoy it, I've gotten some damn good tastes of cock and cum and Arceus forbid I don't want a guy painting my face and tits in his spunk. I've gotten off just sucking dick a few times before, the scents, the tastes, the size and goddamn the grunts and growls some of these boys put off, it can get a girl's pussy leaking big time~

It's borderline impossible to find another Audino like me here in Unova. It's in our blood to enjoy sex, we're very tender and sensitive Pokemon; practically made for sex, if I had to say so myself. I suppose I'm just the only one that applies that trait of ours to my daily job and routine. After all that battling, grabbing, pinning, biting, punching and the like, I'm sure a few guys struggle not to spring a fat one and fuck the loser right in front of their trainers and sometimes you just can't rub it off. Sometimes, you need some good pussy, a fat ass, or a warm mouth to fuck and I offer mine to anyone that offers to cum... ahem... come.

Stepping back out from the lounge hall, I brought Nurse Joy the Poke Ball and handed it to her. "Audi~" I spoke softly to her as she accepted the ball.

"Thank you, Audino." She smiled at me and I gave a bow in response. "Here you are, sir. I'm happy to announce that your Pignite is in tip-top shape. You be careful out there and come back anytime you need."

"Thank you, ma'am. Please excuse my frequent visits.. My Pignite just seems to love it here, he keeps getting himself hurt. Perhaps I need to take more care with my Pokemon and lighten up on the battles." I looked over the counter to the trainer in question and saw the strange, red hair boy in a navy blue jacket and blue jeans. Somethings tells me I'll be seeing him a lot seeing that he's Pignite's owner. Strange that, with all of Pignite's visits to me, this is my first time actually seeing his trainer. I should get out more often.

"Oh, don't you worry one bit about that. We're always happy to help! Isn't that right, Audino?"

"Dino~!" I chimed in with a bright smile towards the boy. He gave a small smile before turning to leave. He doesn't look like he smiles a lot... he must be new to it.

Hours passed by with nothing really exciting happening. Just the regular trainer coming and going, getting their Pokemon healed before continuing their journeys. A few came and gave their Pokemon a check-up, but that wasn't anything significant. Hell I wasn't even involved, I just watched Joy do her thing. By now, it was almost midnight and most everyone were either at their homes and in bed or in their rooms in the lounge hall. A few trainers were still out and lively in the main area and I stood behind the counter while Joy began packing up her things for the night while the night shift nurse came through the front doors, ready to start her job. Of course, the healing machine was always up and running in case any late night trainers came along. What about me, though? Isn't my shift over as well? Technically, even Pokemon have rights and are limited only to a certain amount of work hours as we are also sentient beings with limitations, albeit being more capable and enduring than humans. But I usually would go a full 24 hour shift before taking an 8 hour shift off the next day then getting back to work. It's a bit weird but it's very lenient for me since Wigglytuff takes over when I take my off days and breaks.

A little pass 2AM and the main area was completely empty of everyone but me and Joy. I sat around lazily while she inspected everything, ensuring all was well and there weren't any issues with any of the machinery. I glanced outside into the black night and noticed someone approaching the door. "Hmm?" It was always interesting to see someone arriving late at night, especially around this time. But was really piqued my interest was that I only saw a Pokemon; there wasn't a trainer in sight.

"Welcome to oh... hello there, are you lost?" Nurse Joy spoke up as she also took notice of the lone 'mon entering the center. It looked around before spotting and approaching me.

"You..." It spoke, voice deep and soft; it was surely a male. "I've heard of your... services. I am in need of a female that can withstand my urges. Take me to your private quarters."

"My, somebody is a bit bossy. Looks like I'm a bit on the popular side outside of this Pokemon Center~" I teased before lifting out of my seat. "Well then, come with me to the back." He nodded as I led him into the lounge room. Looking over at Joy, I gave her a nod and she simply nodded back, looking a bit confused.

"So, can I get a name out of you, Mr. Frisky?" I asked the male behind me as I felt him sniffing at my ass and rather audibly at that. I smirked before giving my lush, plump rear a little wiggle to tease the horny 'mon behind me.

"Scrafty." It was all I got out of him but it was enough for me. No nickname? Oh well. I opened the door to my room and let him step inside, following behind him and closing the door.

"So, Scrafty... you're feeling horny, huh?" I asked while I locked the door. The reply I received was far from what I expected, but I surely didn't complain. As I finished locking the door, I was tugged backwards and bent over, my ass poking out and raised high. He mounted me form behind, not a word spoken as he leaned over me, his baggy pants-like skin dropped and feeling a thick, meaty pole smack right against my left ass cheek then hotdog between them, my juicy rump hugging onto his dick as he grinds roughly onto me. I bit my lip, the sensations of him brushing that thick rod on me making me quake and whimper as he teased me, the dribbles of his preseed smearing over my tight pucker, gasping as I now knew what he wanted.

"Brace yourself..." He whispered deeply into my ear, his voice quiet and sinister as the head prodded my backdoor. I gulped, paws, breasts, and face pressed against the door while he went right for the plunge, every inch sinking into my ass. My head shot up and back arched as I let out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure, the sheer girth of his dick spreading my tailhole wide burned and yet the sheer feeling of being so full of cock earned shivers out of me. My eyes shut tight, feeling his every pulse and throb; goddamn was he pent up...

He hissed into my ear, his skin pressed onto my furry body as he loomed over me, his dick spilling more of his essence into me, lubing my inner depths before he began to tug free of my tight grasp around him, leaving only the head of his cock within me before he dug back into my tunnel, sliding in with more ease due to his copious spurts of precum painting my depths and smearing over his cock as well. I let out a more pleasured groan this time, the initial burn of being penetrated slowly leaving and being replaced with the sweet bliss of being fucked by a male as big as he was. Granted, when I said big, I meant his 'size' more so than his size. Naturally, Audino and Scrafty were the same height, but he was quite taller than most, same with me but not nearly as much as him. He looked at least 4'10" while I was a mere 4 feet tall. And yet, for his height, his dick felt at least 8 inches in length, very impressive and all the more to pound my wanting ass with~

"Fucking... tight..." He growled through gritted teeth, his hips bucking hard from the start, pounding into my heat. I moaned aloud from his rutting, my mind going blank being fucked so mercilessly. Nobody had ever gone so wild on me like this, the way he hammered me, the loud claps of his crotch against my ass, the sloppy smacks that echoed through the bedroom, feeling his pre still spurting into me, beginning to leak out the sides of my plugged ass, further coating his dick and otherwise oozing down my inner thighs, mixing into the heavy leaking trails of my nectar from my puffy pussy lips. My eyes rolled back, body going tense and locking up while my walls clenched hard around his dick, milking him for everything he's got as he sent me to a hard orgasm so quickly, a scream sounding out, biting onto my knuckle to muffle myself as much as I could so others wouldn't hear gotta remember to soundproof my bedroom. Juices flew from my cunt all over his thighs and onto the ground beneath us as he didn't let up for a second, hammering my sex all through my orgasm, only fueling the fire that erupted out of me.

He growled into my ear, a feral growl of desire and possession. He wanted me, not just my body, but me altogether. He wanted to own me, claim me, and at this moment in time, I was all too willing to submit to his ownership. If I were to be completely honest, I just didn't want him to stop fucking me. "Who's a good bitch... say it..." He whispered into my ear with a deep growl following. My legs quivered as he spoke; his tone, his scents, everything about him was a turn-on and he had me splashing a second climax onto his crotch. I'd never felt pleasure so intense before, this was certainly a first for me and for once in the longest time, I wasn't able to handle it.

My mind was going blank, my tongue dangling out, lapping at the door I dunno what the fuck I was doing, I just know I was cumming, shaking, moaning, and screaming and all the while his dick pummeled my insides, rutting my ass, plowing and hammering, smack after smack after smack sounding out so loudly like music to my ears, ringing through my eardrums in one and out the other. My vision was blurring, coming and going; I couldn't believe I was passing out. He fucked me like the slut I was nobody had done that before, that's for sure. I was on the verge of completely losing it when I heard a loud howl from behind and a rough slam against my ass before I was pressed roughly to the wall, caught between Scrafty's toned figure and the wood door while the first rope shot home into my ass. I could feel every ribbon spilling inside of me in thick, long bursts, his dick pulsating with every shot of spunk, the growls sounding into my ear before he bit hard on my neck and drew a bit of blood, sucking at the bite while his growls continued on. He had full control over me, his hot seed spilling sloppily out of my rump as he flooded me, my belly bloating just the slightest bit with his hefty load of white, hips grinding roughly onto my bubbly ass. The heat of his climax and his body against mine sent me into a third release, eyes rolling back, tears racing down my cheeks as I barely made a noise from my wide open muzzle, fucked into a state I hadn't felt since my virginity was taken years ago. I couldn't feel anything but ecstasy wrapping around my body and spilling out of me in hefty squirts of my honey, puddling below us and further soaking our crotches and thighs as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I couldn't remember much of what happened after he came in my ass, but I could just barely recall him pulling out and pumping several strips onto my plump booty and along my back then there was a strong sting of pleasure in my cunt and everything just kinda went blank from there. I woke up the next morning feeling sticky and totally sore. I groaned out; my legs hurt like hell, that was one thing. My ass was a disaster cum was splattered all over both creamy colored cheeks as well as oozing a little from my gaped pucker. I could also feel seed drool from what seemed to be a thoroughly fucked and abused pussy, said lips feeling very sensitive to the touch. He must have fucked my cunt after he took my ass, that was around the time my mind cut off and my body caved in to the pleasure.

"Fuck..." I grabbed hold of the doorknob for support as I lifted myself off the ground. Everything below my waist ached, thighs, legs, ass, cunt. I'd never felt so much aftermath before, but I did enjoy the stickiness in my fur. A lot of it was dried up from hours of resting on me yet quite a bit of it was still gooey and warm... almost recent, even. I looked around my bedroom; Scrafty was nowhere to be found. I guess he was just a 'cum and go' case. I almost felt sad knowing he didn't stick around or at least tell me if he'd come back. These aches are so worth having my brains fucked out a second time. Oh well...

"I need to wash... Joy would flip her shit if she saw me walk out looking like a 5 year-old's first attempt at baking vanilla cake." I dragged myself over to the bathroom to shower. A nice, long, hot shower was definitely needed with a hot bath to follow. I needed to soak this cum out then soak my body after.

Maybe I should take the entire day off...


	2. Private Mediator

**It's 3AM and I should not have written this with half a conscious mind haha. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

"Hey. HEY. Wake the fuck up!" I groaned as a voice boomed into my ears. "Get your slut ass up, for fuck's sake, ya gotta work!"

"I'm up, I'm up... fucking hell..." I grumbled, lifting off of my bed and wiping my eyes. Looking over, I spotted the source of the loud and oh so obnoxious voice: Wigglytuff. She was a foreign exchange nurse from the Kalos region working as the secondary here when I'm off shift. She looked similar to your standard Wigglytuff except her pink fur was also purple. She was a shiny just like me. What are the odds?

Although we were co-workers who work and live together in the same center, we weren't the closest of 'mon. She didn't quite like my method of healing and I didn't like that she was just a plain ol' bitch. Sassy bastard always tries to control me and everything else, telling me how to do this, I should do that, this is done this way and that way. She just wants everything perfect to her desires and her benefits and man does she get bitchy when I protest against what she orders.

A total B-I-T-C-H. A big fucking bitch. Man... I would fuck the shit out of her, just smack our cunts together in the roughest tribe session. Fuck her, man... but man would I fuck her.

"Took you long enough. You slept an entire day away; what, some guy dick your slut ass silly or somethin'?" She spoke with obvious disgust in her voice. A bit surprised she guessed that so precisely, but I wasn't going to let her have that against me.

"Good guess, but try again. It's none of your business anyway, is it? So why are you in my room? I locked the door."

"And I pick 'em because somebody's gotta be able to get inside a room in emergency while the other gets Joy and the spare keys." Wigglytuff retorted, showing off a bobby pin. I never knew she could pick locks... I'm honestly impressed. "Anyway, you gotta go out there and get on your shift, there are Pokemon that need healing and I'm not gonna do it because I've been working since 5AM yesterday. Get your plump ass up and get to work!"

"Alright, sheesh. What crawled up your thick ass and died?" She rolled her eyes at me as I hopped out of bed and quickly groomed myself before making way to the main area. Once at the counter, I slipped on my white cap and apron to fit the part and got right to work.

"Good morning, Audino! It's nice to see you again. You seemed really exhausted to have slept an entire off day away. I hope you don't mind but we have a bit of a big start today. A trainer has brought in a full team; Watchog, Minccino, and Whimsicott are all in need of treatment. I hope you will be able to take care of them while I handle the next two trainers." She handed me the tray containing the three balls. I accepted the tray and took them to the back where the backup machine was so Joy would have access to the primary machine since she has a bigger load to handle than me. Not sexually, of course. That's my thing. I went through the door on the right side of the counter this time, taking me to the main office and walking pass to reach the nurse's workshop where I could begin my first load. Once inside, I freed the three Pokemon from their balls and revealed a full team of females all looking quite beaten up.

"Goodness, what happened to you three? You look like a truck ran you over, stopped, then revved on your bodies!" I covered my mouth in shock as there were bruises, cuts, and bits of charred fur here and there.

"We were caught in a wildfire and tried to help our trainer put it out." The Minccino spoke first, looking the most bruised up and giving a sheepish smile.

"You can see how that worked out..." Watchog chimed in second. She was the least battered, only have a char on her belly and a few cuts to her right arm.

"But at least the fire was put out! And with only a little damage done to the nearby forest. We don't know how it happened but the fire department said it may have been some lightning from last night that struck one of the trees and set it ablaze. We were passing by when Watchog caught scent of the fire and we went to try and put it out. It was a strong one; the rain didn't even help!" Minccino included after, explaining the whole ordeal to me.

"I see..." Crazy to think that I somehow slept through an entire storm. How rough did that guy fuck me to knock me out that hard? "...well, I'm happy to see you all made it out alive, at least. Now, let's get you all patched up and healed. It'll only take a bit to get you all looking good as new. If you don't mind me placing you back into your Poke Balls for the time being, I can begin the process." They gave their nods in response and each tapped the center to their spherical homes, materializing back into each. I placed them back onto the tray then set them one-by-one onto the machine. Pressing a few buttons, the machine booted and began healing and in just seconds, they were all recovered. Taking them from the tray, I released them once more to see their fresh, clean bodies, clear of the wounds and bruises.

"Wow, you were right, that was fast! Thanks a lot, Audino!" Watchog bowed her thanks to me. I giggled and scratched the back of my head.

"I'm just doing my job and keeping everyone safe and healthy. You all come back anytime you need another healing. Make sure you girls and your trainer all take it easy from now on~" I guided them back out to the main area and met up with their trainer. She smiled as I offered her the balls and she snapped them back in place on her belt.

"Thank you for healing my Pokemon, Audino. You're a great healer!" She complimented and won a light blush out of me. I waved her off as she exit the center with her Pokemon following behind. Before they left, Watchog turned back to me and gave me a wink and blew me a kiss. That light red on my face felt a lot hotter suddenly...

"Something tells me I just made a new frequent customer. Well, no time to think on that, there's another trainer on the way in. Hmm... Joy is booked with a line of trainers over there. I guess I'll manage this one then." I went up to the entrance as the trainer came in and greeted her.

"Audi sud~" I rose a paw as I welcomed her to the center.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Audino. Is Nurse Joy here?" I pointed over to her, showing how occupied she was. "Oh... that's not good, I wouldn't want to burden her with all the work she has... Maybe I should come back later oh?" I tugged on her shirt to get her attention back. "Hmm? Do you want to tell me something, Audino?"

"Aud dino audi." I held out my paws to her, hoping she'd get the message.

"Would you be able to help me on your own?" She asked as she pulled two balls from her pouch. I nodded with a smile and she placed the orbs into my paws. "Ah! Great, thank you! Please take great care of these two, they've been under some vigorous training and are a bit exhausted and in need of a quick recovery, if you don't mind." I nodded again and went off to the workshop in the back. Once inside, I had the two freed from their confined homes and out came an Ambipom and a Smeargle whom were both completely coated in splotches of varying colors of paint.

"Whoa, looks like the museum's come to town." I joked and chuckled. Ambipom gave an annoyed scoff while Smeargle blushed and scratched the back of its head in embarrassment.

"Ain't my fault. SOMEBODY here decided to get a little out of control with their paint and start flinging shit like a baby havin' a temper tantrum." Smeargle seemed to shrunk as it blushed all the more from Ambipom's comment. The purple... well they're normally purple... the Ambipom was a male, as told by the masculine softness in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Ambi, I just couldn't paint out my ideas properly and it really frustrated me!" Smeargle complained, the artistic pup being female.

"Hey now, all's fine now. I can have the two of you all cleaned and healed up in no time at all. I'll just need to place the two of you back into your balls for a moment and-"

"Ohh no, no way! I ain't doing another thing if it involves her! Fuck that, she's ruffled my fur in one way or another one too many times now! It's either me or her, so get pickin'!" Ambipom protested with anger evident in his voice. Yikes, looks like I've got a little conundrum on my paws here.

"A-Ambi, please calm down... I-I said sorry..." Smeargle whimpered as she reached her paws towards the primate. He quickly swatted her paws away with his twin tail hands.

"Paws off, dog! You're enough trouble just to be around! Ain't no way in hell I'mma let you touch me!" Ambipom exclaimed with paws flailing. Smeargle flinched and backed away with a sad whine.

"Hey now, hey now... let's all calm down. Clearly, there is some serious tension between the two of you and as a healer on the job, I think a little counseling is in order here." I spoke up, grabbing the attention of the bickering monkey. "Now, it seems like Smeargle here is a bit on the clumsy side and it's been trying your patience dealing with it, hm?"

"Spot on. She's always knockin' over paint buckets, sloshing paint everywhere, we had to get a whole room dedicated to paintin' just because she can't fuckin' keep it to the canvas! It's a big, sticky mess, and there ain't even any white to it!"

"Any... white?" I repeated and tilted my head. Immediately, a thought came to mind but I didn't speak up on it. I didn't have to anyway with his next comment.

"Yeah, y'know what I mean. Ain't nothin' else thick, white, and sticky, is there? She's such a bother and a hassle that she gives me so much pent up anger and yet just lookin' at her gives me another pent up feeling. But she's so fuckin' oblivious and naive that she probably don't even get what I'm tryin' to hint at! Beatin' it don't get it anymore, I need somethin' more proper and no amount of your healin' is gonna fix my wounds."

"S'that what you think, hmm? Well, have I got a surprise for you. I have a feeling you aren't the only one here getting pent up. You ever think that maybe Smeargle's clumsiness is coming from her having uncomfortable urges? You know... very similar to that you're feeling?" I suggested, seeing Smeargle's face flushed blood red while the realization hit Ambipom.

"You sayin' she needin' this as much I am?" He asked while looking over towards Smeargle as she covered her red face with her paws and gave a slight nod. "Well why ain't you say anything before!?"

"B-Because you're always yelling and mad at me, I-I didn't think you even liked me! You don't even wanna touch me, what makes you think I'd ask you of all 'mon to put it in me?!" She shouted at him, surprising us both. I guess her raising her voice isn't a common thing.

"Ambipom, you know if you were to just talk to her about your problems, maybe she would feel more trusting with you. Plus, you have to realize that you aren't the only one with issues; talk to Smeargle about these things. You'd be amazed how much easier it is reach a solution when you aren't screaming at her over and over." I suggested as the two listened intently. "And as for you, Smeargle. This also applies to you, if something is bothering you, talk to him. You two need to work on your charisma and trust in one another. And I know just what to do~" I licked my lips with a wink. Both of them gulped and Ambipom's cheeks went a faint red.

There wasn't need for words after that. I sat back as I watched the two in the act, Ambipom pulling Smeargle against him, gazing into her eyes as her cheeks remained their bright red shade. "Your heart is beating so fast... does this excite you..?" He whispered to her and she could only nod to him. He smiled at her. "Hey... I won't yell anymore, y'hear?" He spoke as they approached one another until his lips met hers. Smeargle's eyes closed as she emitted a quiet moan into the kiss, Ambipom's paws feeling down her sides to her hips, his twin hand tails combing down her back, grooming her fur. "You like that, Pup?" He whispered into the kiss while he rubbed down from her hips to cup her ass. Smeargle moaned her approval as her hips bucked forward, grinding herself onto him and winning a low growl out of the male.

"It only gets better... just follow my lead." His lips part hers and she welcomes his tongue into her maw, his wrapping around her in a heated greeting. Ambipom's head tilted lightly to help deepen their kiss while Smeargle quivered in the male's arms while her plush ass was fondled and groped by the monkey's paws and his tail's hands stroked and squeezed gently at the artistic canine's thighs. Her moans gradually upped in volume as he pulled from the kiss and began to trail his kisses down her body, first over her neck and to her chest, cupping her B-cup breasts and dragging his tongue tenderly across both nipples before letting his tongue travel down her front, from her chest to her belly, kissing over her navel then continuing its trek. Soon, he had the art dog on her back with paws holding either thigh and her legs spread, taking a quick glance up to the Smeargle before letting his tongue flick over her lower lips, earning a visible shudder out of her. She bit her lip from the sudden spark of pleasure, the primate smirking and going back down, this time dragging his tongue up her folds from bottom to top and right over her clit. Our ears were met with a sharp, drawn out moan as Smeargle's body squirmed lightly in Ambipom's grasp, the frisky male smirking as he teased his partner with another long lick up her sex lips, this time giving the clit several soft flicks to get more quakes, quivers, and barks of pleasure out of the canine.

"A-Ambi... please..." Her voice shook and stuttered between her gasps of pleasure, shaky paws reaching down to the male's head, trying to push him away and yet her body wanted him closer. The Ambipom barely faced any resistance against those pushing paws, knowing just what she wanted and decided to finally take the plunge, letting his tongue press to her lips and apply pressure to them before he sank in. Smeargle gasped audibly, eyes shooting open as her sweet sanctuary was invaded by the monkey's tongue, feeling him lap deep into her tunnel, tongue brushing her walls and feeling them clench on the appendage. He let a low murr rumble in his throat while going into tongue fucking the dog, lapping the leaking wetness from her pussy while she shook and moaned aloud. I kept my eyes peeled on the two, not even caring if anyone came in I would probably get in trouble for letting them fuck in the workshop of all places but I reeeeally wouldn't care, this is hot. I was so into watching the two of them that I had only just noticed I had a paw between my legs rubbing away at my dripping, puffy lips this entire time. Huh. I'm such a slut.

Smeargle whimpered as her lower half squirmed hard in response to Ambipom's tongue bumping over a certain spot inside of her. It looked like he found her g-spot as he kept lapping away at the same area, Smeargle's loud moans soon becoming blissful wails sounding through the entire room. "Ambi fffaah!" She cried out, her body going tense before her back arches, a loud cry following as Smeargle pulled away just as a spray of the pup's nectar shot from her pussy onto his face.

"Goddamn..." I whispered to myself, biting my lip as I was two fingers deep into my cunt, grinding them on my walls and shuddering a bit as the sound of my juices squishing about and dripping out of me was just barely audible to my big, sensitive ears. I leaned back against the bed, letting my paw go to town on myself, pumping those fingers fast and biting my lip, resisting the urge to moan as I didn't want to interrupt or disturb the 'counseling' happening right before me.

"C-C'mon... s-stop teasing me already... I want it I want you, Ambi..." Smeargle pleaded with a whine, holding her own legs spread now while Ambipom looked over the artist with a look of desire. His arousal twitched with life, an impressive 9 inches that had even me drooling hungrily for that dick, but this wasn't about me.

"Heheh... such a horny girl you are... you must have been holding back for such a long time." He teased, brushing his tip at the girl's soaked lips. Smeargle quivered and whined as the monkey bumped and brushed his cock against her entrance. "Tell me... how long have you wanted this? Wanted me?"

"Nnhh... Ambi... f-fuck, I've wanted this for months now... every time I'd look at you, I'd just feel it drip and I'd struggle to keep myself composed around you. I never said anything because I thought you were interested in someone else, th-that you would be upset for me not being lady-like..." She looked away, face red with embarrassment.

"Pup... you don't have to act lady-like around me. There's no reason for that, all you need to do is be you, okay?" He smiled at her, leaning forward to give the artist a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now... how's about we make a proper mess before we get this all cleaned up~"

"Y-yes... I'm ready, fuck me, Ambi~" She smiled up at the monkey and he gave a nod, pressing the head at her lips and making the plunge, a single slam filling her cunt and leaving her belly bulging slightly in the shape of his dick. Smeargle's back arched as she let out a loud cry, her cunt hugging hard around the male's fat dick while he grabbed her by her soft breasts and went to town, pummeling away thrust after thrust, rocking the Smeargle's body and her world. "Yes! Arceus, h-harder!" She begged, wrapping her paws around Ambipom's neck and tugging him closer while he plowed her pussy. He growled deeply, slamming his lips to hers in another heated kiss, tongue thrusting into her mouth, swirling them sloppily to deepen their passion and up the heat of their sex.

Ambipom's eyes gazed deep into his partner's as I watched him fuck her into the ground. Figuratively. From my position, I got the perfect display of his lower half lifting, revealing that thick, girthy dick coated in pussy juice before he dropped back down and plunged home back into her plump pussy with a loud, squishy smack sounding from all the collective juices in Smeargle's cunt. The sights, sounds, and scents were driving me mad and by now, my entire paw was pumping away, practically fisting myself as I shook violently as I coated my paw in nectar, panting out as a slightly audible groan managed to ask my lips. "Sh-shit..."

Fortunately, they didn't hear me as they just kept going, Ambipom's hips going rapidly, fucking his pup raw as she shook and let off muffled cries into their kiss, juices splattering from her pussy all over his dick in what I assumed to be her second orgasm. Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking him inside of her so he can only pull out but a few inches before driving back home into her leaking, clenching heat. "G-Goddamn... so good..." Ambipom groaned out into the pup's mouth, panting heavily through his nose and sucking on Smeargle's tongue. I shook heavily as I watched the nectar drooling sloppily from Smeargle's abused pussy while Ambipom pulled a few inches from her then sank back in, causing her ass to jiggle lightly and her legs to wobble from the rapid, deep thrusts. All the while, my fingers danced about, tickling my walls while I pumped and fucked myself hard, my pussy squeezing tight at my own paw as I felt myself nearing my own sweet release.

"Ambi..." Smeargle moaned into the kiss, her eyes gazing longingly into the monkey's "..hnnmm... d-don't you dare pull out..." He broke the kiss and gritted his teeth, throbbing hard within her, the veins on his dick showing themselves and pulsing with as much life as his cock did.

"Grrrhh... I wouldn't dare commit such a crime... f-fuuuuck..." He spoke with a growl, panting out hotly and arching his back, plowing against her with all of his might. His rhythm was completely lost to lust, fucking her as his body allowed, groaning out loud and feeling himself bobbing and twitching violently within her clenching depths. They were both nearing release, Smeargle approaching her third and Ambipom his first. I, too, was nearing orgasm and I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep quiet here, but I no longer cared who caught me or them. I just wanted to cum.

"Aahh... A-AMBI!" Smeargle screamed out loud as her pussy tightened around him, gripping his dick like a vice and locking him balls deep, nearly simulating that of a knot. Her walls spasmed violently, massaging every inch of him within her.

"Grrhh th-that's my girl! Ahhggh... FUCK!" Ambipom howled out, back arched while he hit release as well, rope after rope of thick spunk feeding the Smeargle's hungry womb as that dick-shaped bulge in her gut soon became less noticeable due to the swelling in her gut from his heavy, potent load. I shook violently, watching his balls pulsating and Smeargle's belly swell as it reminded me plenty of my night with Scrafty. I threw my head back with a loud moan of my own as my sweet honey splashed my entire paw and showered the floor in several bursts of juices, my legs quaking as I struggled to stay standing after such a powerful orgasm. I must've been louder than I thought as I'd snapped the two out of their drunken stupor of pleasure, their eyes meeting me, seeing me in a panting mess, my paw buried in my cunt and a puddle of honey resting beneath me. I blushed heavily, being caught in the act well... the aftermath of the act, I guess?

"E-Eh heh... suppose we forgot where we were... sorry 'bout that..." Ambipom apologized with a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh no no... no need for any of that... that was waaaay too fucking hot to just pass up... I should be apologizing, just fist fucking myself to you two pounding hips... but hoo damn, I ain't seen a show that good in a minute. I think we all got a little bit of much needed healing here~"

"I'll say... I'm feeling absolutely wonderful~" Smeargle added in, nuzzling against her monkey. Ambipom blushed and smiled as he nuzzled his cheek with hers affectionately.

"Well, once we all recollect ourselves... how's about I give you two a proper healing and get you both all cleaned up and back with your trainer?"

"Right, right. Thanks, Audino. We both got a whole lot off our chests today... and a whole lot out of our bodies~" Ambipom chuckled while kissing the canine's cheek

"I'd say a lot got in mine, if you know what I mean." Smeargle joked, giggling a little and wrapping her tail around one of the monkey's.

We sat around for another few minutes before Ambipom finally pulled himself out of Smeargle. I drooled a bit seeing that thick meat; even flaccid, his dick was big. But I had a job to do and a job to get back to so I managed to control myself. I had the two of them back into their balls and set on the machine to have their health all restored and bodies refreshed. With that all said and done, I took a quick moment to clean the two puddles of messages made in the room. You'd think I'd get a broom... if I were a completely sane fool. I was quickly on all fours, my ass up high and presented to... nobody, really. Kinda wished somebody would come in and just happen to see my fat pussy and large ass on display for a sudden quickie.

Slutty desires aside, I had my tongue dipped into my own juices, licking away. Fuck, I taste great... I'd tasted myself many times before, almost every time I fuck myself, I've got a puddle of honey in paw and diving it right into my mouth. Once my puddle of sweetness was cleaned up, I was right at it with the next pile. The mix of Smeargle's honey and Ambipom's cum, not to mention the scents, was almost intoxicating. The blend of flavors was incredible, the salty sweet taste of the monkey's seed mixing into the sweet Smeargle nectar left a wonderful, tangy taste on my tongue as I licked the floor clean of their cum. Once I'd finished, I was dripping wet again, but I'll deal with that tonight, I guess.

I mopped up the little remnants and made my way back out into the main area. I saw Joy had cleared up the queue of trainers waiting to be healed and the trainer was sat in one of the lounge tables waiting for my return with her team. "Audiiii~" I called to her as I walked over, her Poke Balls resting on a tray I held.

"Oh! You're back! Were you able to get them back to tip-top shape?" She asked and I responded with a smile and handed her the balls. "Thank you very much, Audino! Art can be very exhausting on the mind and body, especially when you're doing finger and body painting. I hope they didn't track any paint into the back if you had to let them out." She released the two 'mon from their balls and they came out looking good as new. "You guys are looking pretty cleaned up and happy! You must have really done a number on these two with your work, Audino. You must be very good at your job!" The two Pokemon looked at me with a wink and giggle and I felt my face heat up with a blush.

"Dinoooo~" I scratched the back of my head with a smile and gave a bow to the three.

"Thanks again for your service, Audino. We'll try to take it easy from now on." The trainer said and gave me a soft pat on the head which won a little purr out of me before she took her leave with her Pokemon following behind.

"Ah, Audino there you are! Where were you?" Nurse Joy greeted me, rubbing my ears. I smiled as I brushed against her side happily. "You must have been busy, did you help me with some of the trainers that were coming in?"

"Audi!" I replied with my stubby, fluffy tail wagging.

"That's my girl, and you did it all on your own too! I knew I could count on you to help out around here. Thank you for your hard work and assistance, every bit means a lot to us here~" I gave a giddy wiggle from all the praise I was getting. Looking out the front door, I noticed that the sun had almost set and it was getting late. Makes me wonder how long I'd been back there today considering I'd only gotten through two trainers. Oh well...

All in a day's work, I suppose. Tomorrow will be another great day.


End file.
